my journal
by Crazy about books 14
Summary: please read a bit more than what allowed to say rating might change if continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome to my journal.**

**Captives: you're forgetting something.**

**Me: oh yeah!**

**Disclaimer/claimer: I own Shorty, Browynn, and Rebecca smith. Everyone else belongs to their owners, which is not me. Oh, chuck Norris owns everything.**

**Me: written in a/n form.**

Me: I'm back!

Captives: *screams*

Me: o.O

Iggy: *comes out of bathroom* what I miss?

Alistair: she's back.

Me: okay, then! Fu, please get off the bookcase. *fu comes down*

Axel: life here is never boring.

Link/Zelda: yep

Me: you can say that again. * is carrying fu*

Sora/Donald/Goofy: what I'm a doing here?

Me: I kidnapped you. *puts fu on bed*

Sora: why?

Me: because.

Seh: it loud in here!

Browynn: it's not that loud.

Seh: I'm blind.

Browynn: o.O?

Me: *facesplams* well say hi to peoples, captives.

Captives: hi to peoples.

Me: *facesplams* well, hi! *mutter under breath about the captives being stupid* *stares at them*

Captives: what?

Me: you

Captives: o.O

Alistair: she owns nothing!

Me: yeah, I do! I own Browynn, Becca smith, and Shorty.

Alistair: o.O

Me: Alistair **LOVES** Browynn.

Alistair: O.O

Browynn: o.O

Me: ha! I knew it! Well R&R! Flames will be used to burn Edward and Dylan!

Iggy: Chuck Norris owns everything!

Me& captives: o.O

Me: okay! Bye! If you want me to continue, please say so in your review. Thanks.

Captives: ahhhh!

Me: o.O

Grover: *mutters about tin cans* *snores* *everyone stares*

**Me: well that was interesting. Peace out! Oh, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: yay, second chappie is up.**

Me: I'm gonna continue this story even if you guys don't wanna!

Captives: *starts moaning* why?

Me: because I'm mean like that!

Captives: *stares*

Fu: what's this? *points to the computer* and this? *points to the TV.* what's this? *points to my bed*

Me: curiosity killed the cat. You're the cat, I'm curiosity. Guess what happens next.

Fu: o.O

Seh: good one.

Me: thanks

Alistair: what are going to next?

Me: fall of Mt. Everest and land in a pile of marshmallows.

Iggy: you're nuts, aren't you?

Me: no, I really wanted to said that.

Grover: oh

Sora/Donald/goofy: it's not so bad here.

Axel: nope!

Me: yeah, get my mom's yummy, epical dinner.

Browynn: epical?

Me: I got that from a story I read.

Alistair: you read a lot don't you.

Me: my screen name is crazy about books 13.

Alistair: o.O that's true.

Me: …

Captives: …..

Me: well this boring.

Chuck Norris: you can say that again.

Me: wow!

Captives: *stares at me *

Me: what? He was my leader for a short while

Iggy: when and for what group?

Chuck: she can't tell you.

Me: *nods*

Captives: *stares*

Me: the end.

**Me: well, this chappie is odd.**

**Captives: so was the last one.**

**Me: review and review.**

**Link: you're review starved aren't you?**

**Me: yep!**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I learned something in science class!

Captives: what is it? *seems a little wary*

Me: *gets out water in a glass tub, cesium, & a robotic arm that stretches* This! *use robotic arm to out cesium in water* *cesium explodes* *laughs*

Captives: *stare* wow! You learned that at school?

Me: yes

Link: do they always teach you what explodes with water?

Me: no

Link/Zelda: *sighs with relief*

Fu/Seh: *stares at the mess cesium made*

Sora/Donald/Goofy/axel: wow!

Iggy: I love explosions!

Grover: …

Me: me too!

Julissa: you're nuts.

Me: so are you!

Julissa: that's true!

Empress A$h: we all are!

Fang: yay! *Mrc stares*

**A/n: MRC is maximum ride club! I have to ask if more people can join.**

Me: anyone want ice cream?

Alistair/Browynn: what is ice cream?

Me: *facesplams*

Empress A$h: * sighs*

Julissa: *stares at Alistair/Browynn*

Me: a treat made of ice, cream, and whole bunch of other stuff I can't pronounce.

Alistair/Browynn: * look confused*

MRC: *sigh*

Iggy/Grover:*take ice cream and spoon, and feed Alistair/Browynn ice cream*

Mrc: * watch*

Alistair/ Browynn: yum! *everyone cheers*

Me: I love my friends!

Captives: why?

Nazi: BECAUSE! THIS! SPATRA!

Captives: o.O

Mrc: that's why.

Me:* laughs & smiles*

Me: fang!

Fang: hm? *gets hugged by Mrc*

Me: yay! I 3 fang!

The end! XD!


	4. Chapter 4

Captives:*stare as I dance to Jack Johnson*

Me: *sings along to Jack Johnson*

Iggy: you're weird!

Me: *glares* I love his songs!

Grover: sure….

Me: plan delta!

Iggy:*runs towards window, hits wall instead*

Me: payback! Ha!

Alistair: *looks amused*

Browynn:*helps Iggy up*

Axel: nice one!

Sora/Donald/goofy: that was mean!

Me: yep!

Fu: *faces palms*

Seh: you guys are idiots!

Me & captives: hey!

A$h: hey!

Me: yay! One of my writer friends is here!

Darwin: hey!

Me: yay!

A$h/Darwin: ummm….

Captives: who is he?

Me: I'm allowed to have guy friends! Anyhow I'm helping them both!

**me: im soooooooooo sorry! R&R? plz.**


End file.
